Sonic the Hedgehog
Way Past Cool! About Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック·ヘッジホッグ Sonikku· za hejjihoggu) is a superspeed blue hedgehog who loves adventures! Sonic snd his best frined Tails who have been buddys for a long time,Sonic and Tails got Chaos Control by Eggman and landed in Mobius. Sonic met Sally then fell in love which was a secret he kept to himslef. Sonic soon learned that being a Freedom Fighters was not all just fun and games so he became more clever. Sonic has got a cocky attitude. Sonic is incapable of swimming. No one knows why, but it is mainly due to his great body weight for his size or he never learned. Sonic hates to see his friends cry. Sonic can't bare to see anyone cry, because he is sensitive about it. Sonic is a world roaming Freedom Fighter with a life like a tramp because he has no home until Sally helped him and let him in The Freedom Fighters. Appearences Click here Sonic's Comic Sonic marries Sally in Sonic's Comic and is known as the hero of Mobious and Blue Speedy Hedgehog. Sonic is faster then a vampire with speed of 00.0! Sonic is buddys with Tails,Knuckles,Sally and Blaze. Sonic is kind,grateful but unpaitent. Gallery SonAlly.jpg SonicMobiusepisdoe1.jpg Images-3.jpg Images-2.jpg Images-4.jpg 400px-Screen shot 2012-11-20 at 19.09.10.png 400px-Screen shot 2012-11-19 at 15.58.05.png Sonic da hedgehog.png 400px-Sonics comic.png 290px-Picture 12.png 320px-Picture 11.png 300px-PHVFGHGFHJGBNHGFVBiSVIOJHBIOJHBIOJHBJIUHJBJIHJBB .png 300px-PiSVIOJHBIOJHBIOJHBJIUHJBJIHJBB .png 180px-Images-1.jpg 400px-Sonicishujiv gbhnbgvb.png SJKOPJNIOPIJBNJIOJB JNKOBN JKOJNB VNICSKFOGIJN JKNB NJKICOMIC.png Sonic rules!issu2l;,komjop-flgogpkmo4.png 243px-Sonicissue2.png Picture 3.png Wiki-background Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 12.58.08.png Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 12.57.48.png Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 12.57.04.png Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 12.56.36.png Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 12.21.45.png Screen shot 2012-12-31 at 20.39.23.png Screen shot 2012-12-31 at 20.38.51.png Wiki-background Screen shot 2012-12-31 at 13.39.20.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.15.49.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.15.32.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.14.41.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.12.11.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.11.57.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.09.24.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.09.37.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 13.56.47.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 13.58.03.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 13.58.44.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 13.59.31.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 13.59.51.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.00.19.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.00.44.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.01.14.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.01.53.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.02.10.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.02.40.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.02.53.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.03.09.png Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 14.04.03.png Picture 1.png Picture 2.png Picture 90.png Picture 4.png Picture 6.png Picture 7.png Picture 8.png 180px-Chaose2006v2.png 180px-Chaoseheoresfinal.png 180px-Ceadventure2.png 180px-ChaosSTH.png 180px-Artificial Emeralds.png 180px-Sonic Victory 2.jpg Images-68y57857.jpg 121871.jpg 185px-GRRRRRRR!.png BunnieRabbotFirst.PNG Picture 12.png Picture 13.png Picture 18.png Picture 19.png Picture 20.png Picture 21.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 27.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Picture 30.png Picture 31.png Picture 32.png Picture 33.png 120px-SonicCheeseCrean.png 120px-CreamSonic.png SonicandCheese.png Sonia-sonia-the-hedgehog-7917206-1.jpg Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.44.06.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.45.16.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.46.15.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.47.02.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.50.14.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.48.04.png Images-7j.jpg Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.51.14.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.49.29.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.46.38.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.46.55.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.47.28.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.52.14.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.47.54.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.53.42.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.55.35.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.57.05.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 16.57.23.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.00.46.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.02.25.png Screen shot 2013-01-09 at 17.38.27.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.20.09.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.20.18.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.20.54.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.21.04.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.21.57.png Screen shot 2013-01-10 at 17.22.13.png Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 18.23.48.png SonAlly in Sonic Mobius.png SonAlly Comic Cover.jpg SonAlly Tux & Dress.jpg Screen shot 2013-01-22 at 17.48.51.png Screen shot 2013-01-22 at 17.49.03.png Screen shot 2013-01-22 at 17.46.50.png Screen shot 2013-01-22 at 17.43.22.png Sprites Sonicspin.gif Super.gif S2run.gif SonicEmeraldMediumAni.gif Anisonicoutofwater.gif S3run.gif Sonic_pointing.gif Forum_ne.gif SA.gif Sonicrunad.gif Sonic-2.gif 89.gif SonicRunPeace.gif Sonic4_SonicStandingSprite.gif Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs